<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My family by ERAC12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128008">My family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12'>ERAC12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little reflection of the team as a family from our favourite immortal husbands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Joe's side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He loved his parents, he always did, as they were the ones who though him to see the world with love, curiosity and warmness, making him the man he was in his core; obviously, after a millennium, he had changed but the sensible heart in him was still a product of the love of his parents. Nevertheless, the day Fharid was born got burn in his soul with all the pride and happiness when he held his baby brother in his arms with his father’s help.</p><p>He wasn´t able to recall his parents’ faces but Fharid’s face was engraved in his brain. Even after uncountable deaths, he was still capable of drawing it –the draws were only for Nick’s and his eyes–. He didn’t do it often but, when he did it, he could feel the love and nostalgia for his long-lost family. It didn’t matter how many centuries have passed, there was still a place for them in his heart.</p><p>Although, Yusuf’s love for his brother was the first he could remind as he being conscious about it, the brotherly love. He being an older brother had been so important to him in his first life; he had adored to teach Fharid everything he had learnt and protected him with all his heart. The love he had felt for his baby brother was profound that helping his brother were the main reason he had been involved in the crusaded and died his first death.</p><p>The african man would try to emulate the brotherly relationship he had with his baby brother with his immortal family. To Joe, they –Andy. Qyuhn, Booker and Ianto– were his opportunity to revive his role as a brother. He loved them as his siblings</p><p>His relationship with Andy was different than the one he had to his biological brother as she was older and wiser than him. He would try to protect her at the same time she did it too. Nicky and Qyuhn described them as a both of dumbasses who worried to much about the others and no about themselves.</p><p>Qyuhn was older too but she didn’t act like it. She let him spoil her and treated her as a younger sister. She was a little wicked and took advantage of his disposition to pamper her. Also, she was a prankster, loving to make them laugh when they were on peace, and a light soul.</p><p>Booker was the one Joe considered a brother who needed him but he wouldn’t accept his help. The first decades together, Joe, and Nicky, tried to assist him in his pain and mourning process; he´d never accepted their help though. So, nowadays, he would try to make him know he wasn’t alone.</p><p>
  <em>When he woke up with the face of the new immortal, he immediately knew he would love her new sister. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nicky's side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will edit Joe's chapter, it will be longer. But, at the time, enjoy this little wotk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky was still able to remember his blood related family perfectly. Their faces, their rights and sins were branded in his mind. No matter how many times he’s died. No matter how many times he had wished to forget them. They were always there.</p><p>There was a reason behind his election to enter the monastery. The house of the Lord became a refuge to him. No matter how strict they were or how many sacrifices he had to endure, it would be better than stay under his father’s roof.</p><p>He was the third child of a small lord. They didn’t have a palace or any exuberant riches but they were lucky enough to be owner of a good amount of land and access to the sea. His father was blessed to have only male descendants, no everyone had this fortune.</p><p> It was expected that one would be the heir, other would serve in the army and the little one would serve God and that was, at the end, happened but, in Nicolo’s family, the internal affairs were complicated. He was the youngest boy but he was the first one born of the legitimated wife of his father.</p><p>Angelo and Marcelo were born from two different women, the two of them lovers of his father. So, no one knew how the heirloom should be distributed. Legally, Nicolo should had been considerate the only heir but his father had asked his highness to recognize his older brothers as his legitimate children before he was even born.</p><p>His mother was an older woman when she got pregnant. She was forty. Probably that was the reason for her sickness after giving birth. But she loved Nicolo as if he was a gift hand-handle for God himself. Neither Nicolo or his mother really care about the heirloom. She had enough money from her family side to protect him but, as it was usual in these scenarios, other believed the contrary.</p><p>His father’s mistress, Marcelo’s mother, scatter ills words about his mother into his father’s ear. He believed every word without doubting. He thought his mother’s cheated on him and that he was the real bastard in the nest wanting to usurp his family. That harsh words and the cold anger of his father was what killed his mother. The only one who showed him love and what was to be loved. He was onlu six years old.</p><p>His mother had been beautiful.  She had been daughter of a merchant family and she had grown up in the sea. When he was a little boy, Nicolo’s had thought she was a mermaid for the way she talked about the ocean and how much she missed it. She had dark curly hair, he always wanted to have hair like her, and bright light-coloured eyes like him. She was always soft and lovely; too fragile for this world.</p><p>But, even in the darker abyss that his father and his second wife wanted to drown him, his brothers were the light who guided him. They didn’t care about the hate of the elder. To them, they were their baby brother and they tried to guided him the best of their abilities.</p><p>Angelo, who was ten years older that him, had refused to studies law and be in charge of the family business. Instead, he served in the military forces, under this highness supervision. He was a severe man but he was also a protector. Some days, when he was afraid of anything, he would remember him and be comfort by his memory.</p><p>Marcelo, who was six years older than him, was so different to their older brother. He loved arts and music with all his soul. A passionate man and a free spirit. He didn’t care about politics, religion or wars. Marcelo only wanted to spend his days adoring artistic works (and artists).</p><p>He was the most handsome of the three of them so he was popular with the party guys. Also, he was a talented musician. He was the one who would manage their family land, he  didn't want it though. When Nicky closed his eyes, he still could listen his warm voice.</p><p>Both of them were really unhappy with his decision to enter to the clergy. They were mad and worried about him and his future. But, after a lot of argues, they accepted it. He only saw them two times after he was ordered priest. He wished he had visited them more. He missed them.</p><p>When he met Andy and Qyunh, he needed more time to warm up and enjoy their presence that Joe. He had never had a sister or a sister-in-law, like Joe, and he had never wanted one. He hadn’t been sure how to acted around them. But, as time passed, he started to see them as a female version od his brother. God had been mercy with him and send him these two women to became his guide and sisters.</p><p>Andy was similar to Angelo. Both of them looked though and severe but, in reality, they had a heart of gold. They were born leaders. Angelo and Andy also shared the wish to make the world a better place at the same time they were realistic and acknowledged human nature.</p><p>Conversely, Qyunh was like Marcelo. She was intelligent as he was once but she knew when and where relax and enjoy life. She was a good dancer and lover of the fine arts. She would kidnap him to watch theatre plays and listened bards.</p><p>He looked out for them and admired them. He had found the spirits of his lost brothers in the two immortals. He also looked at them as themselves, discovering new perspectives and let himself be instructed by them. He thought he would never lose them as they did with his brother. But he had been wrong. He still was crying for Qyuhn and she was always present in his prayers.</p><p>Booker  was a completely different experience. He was the older brother for him. The french man was difficult to deal with it and he was more stubborn than a donkey.</p><p>Despite of that, Nicky worried for him and his heart hurt for his pain. He tried to replicate his brothers and sisters’ examples. The only problem was that Booker only listened half of what he said. He just didn’t ignore him, he also did it with Andy and Joe. But Nicky hadn’t lost hope in him.</p><p>After the french man, when he woke up with Nile in his mind, he was ready to welcome his new sister. The Lord would not send anyone he could deal with and she would probably would teach him more lessons as every one of his brothers and sisters had did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, let a comment, a kudo or/and following me in tumblr and twitter (erac12 and @ER_Aguilar). Hope I will read you soon.</p><p>As always, I send you a lot of love and good vibes.<br/>ERAC12</p><p>Psdt: Happy New (gregorian) year for everyone. Be safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>